


Digital Dairy

by Weisster



Series: Berry and Chan: A Touching Love Story [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, an au where chan is afraid of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: “Day 67 of Berry trying to win Chris’s heart over; Chris just gave Berry a glance that wasn’t filled with pure and utter terror. My boy is winning, guys.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Berry and Chan: A Touching Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615573
Kudos: 64





	Digital Dairy

“Day 67 of Berry trying to win Chris’s heart over; Chris just gave Berry a glance that wasn’t filled with pure and utter terror. My boy is winning, guys.”

“Who are you talking to?” Chan asks after he turns off the faucet. Now all he needs is to wipe the cleaned dishes. Which is exactly what he does even though he doesn’t really fancy cleaning them. Really though, who  _ does  _ like doing chores? 

“My digital diary, Berry’s fans, the list is endless,” Jisung answers, leaning over the armrest of the couch to get a better shot of Berry.

The answer makes no sense at all, “What?” 

“Oh, Chris,” Jisung sighs, like he always does when he’s about to say something not so smart, “I made the very smart move of making a Youtube channel,” he says and turns his phone towards Chan, zooming in on his deadpan face.

“Why,” Chan asks - though it doesn’t really come out as a question because truly, he doesn’t want to know.

“People love dogs and cute things! Berry is very very doggy and cute! He fits the criteria to be a Youtube star!” Jisung coos as he turns the camera towards Berry who’s chewing aggressively at a squeaky toy. The annoying sounds make Chan want to throw it out the window.

“Well, you’re cute, too,” he says instead.

Jisung brightens up at the compliment, his cheeks puffing up from the wide grin that replaces his pout, “So are you, we’ll get triple the views,” he says and Chan feels a giggle bubble up in his throat. “Aw, look at him, guys!”

“Shut up!” Chan exclaims and takes a plate to wipe, urging himself to get rid of his grin.

“I’ll never shut up about how amazing my husband is!” Jisung says, zooming in closer to Chan’s face. That makes him laugh out of pride. No matter how much anyone tells him that he sucks, it wouldn’t matter at all because as long as he’s amazing in Jisung’s eyes, that’s enough. 

Jisung’s coos makes him blush.

“Hey, hey! By the way!” Jisung gets up from the couch and walks over to Chan, “Don’t you think we should buy new dog food?” 

“It’s already gone?” Chan asks, surprised, opening the cabinet where the dog food is.

“There’s only a little left for like, three more days…” Jisung trails off, a frown on his face. The camera is on the counter, filming Berry playing around with his toys.

“I’ll go buy some,” Chan says.

“Are you sure? I can go buy.” 

“No, you have that deadline, don’t you? Go finish that and I’ll go buy some food at the pet store,” he says and caresses Jisung’s cheek with his finger. 

The difference between his work and Jisung’s is that when Chan comes home he doesn’t have to think about work anymore while Jisung has to even continue with his projects at home, depending on the deadline.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chan grins and leans in to kiss Jisung’s lips softly, “wipe the dishes though, okay?” he says as he goes to get his keys and wallet.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Jisung says and gives him an enthusiastic salute.

Looking out the window, seeing that the sun is still shining bright as fuck - and is probably providing warmth, too - Chan decides he doesn't need to grab his jacket . “Well, I'll be off now,” he says, opening the door slightly ajar.

“Say bye to the viewers!” Jisung exclaims, waving to Chan with his camera in his hand. 

“Bye-bye, guys!”

Stepping out into the rays of the sun, Chan is quick to realise one thing: he underestimated the heat. It was  _ hot  _ hot. Maybe he should buy watermelon along with the dog food? Chan sure fucking hopes there’s a store nearby the pet store. Jisung would be delighted seeing him come home with a watermelon - it is his favourite fruit, after all. (Wait, is watermelon a fruit? It’s so big after all, so it feels weird for something so big to be a fruit.)

One good thing about living in the city centre is that everything is near, a car isn’t needed much unless they’re doing a roadtrip or visiting Jisung’s family.

As Chan Walks That Walk, Baby, the pet store slowly appears in Chan’s line of sight and he speeds up a little, just wanting to get this over with. When he’s inside he immediately goes to the food section, looking for the brand of food Jisung usually buys for Berry - some kind of ugly green one with a stupid golden retriever printed on the front. The pejorative epithet is for the way Chan is  _ stupidly _ scared of such a big, lovely breed. 

“Huh, where is it?” Chan mutters to himself, scanning the rows of food over and over again, even looking behind some of the bags to see if the brand they use is there. Still not a single green bag in sight. After some short contemplation, Chan grabs another brand, praying that Berry will be able to eat it and keeps his guts in place. He’s not sure how dog anatomy works, that much is for sure.

Then again, Berry eats anything you throw at him so Chan isn’t that worried.

He clears his throat and puts the dog food on the counter, looking for confirmation, “is this a good brand?” he asks. The cashier immediately perks up, standing straight.

“Yeah, it is, sir! It’s our newest one, it’s got good reviews,” she says with a permanent smile on her face.

“I see. The dog food we usually buy wasn’t here so that’s why I’m asking.”

“That’s fine, I’m here to help customers out, after all,” she says brightly. Chan likes her - she seems very genuine and too chatty, not that he has a problem with it. “Oh and these dog treats are very popular! I guess you could say they’re pretty fancy, people buy it for their dogs because of the quality.”

Chan purses his lips, deep in thought. 

Then he takes out his card, making up his mind. “That’ll be all,” he says and swipes the card when the cashier bleeps the items. 

No one saw anything.

* * *

  
  
When he opens the door to their apartment he’s greeted by the sight of Jisung running around, with Berry following behind. Cute.

He walks inside the kitchen, already used to this kind of commotion. 

“CHAN!” Jisung yells, probably noticing just now that he arrived, “Chan, Chan, Chan!” he continues shouting, jogging into the kitchen.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Chan says just as Jisung wraps his arms around his neck, placing a loud and wet kiss on his cheek. It feels way too far from enough, so he wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist and kisses the squirming boy on the lips. “That’s better,” he huffs and lets go of Jisung.

“You sap,” the younger snickers and then squeals when Chan swats at him. Jisung is still clinging to his arm, though, digging his other arm into the bag and gasping when he sees the watermelon. How he didn’t guess that the round ass shape inside the bag was a watermelon goes beyond Chan - it’s why he loves Jisung, though. The small quirks. It’s so easy to surprise him.

(No, really, once he hid Jisung’s birthday present under their bed and the younger didn’t notice at all.)

“I got watermelon and dog food, though they didn’t have the brand we usually buy,” Chan says and takes out the fruit (okay but  _ is  _ it a fruit) to put it on the counter. Like a woman in the 16th century who’s forced out in town naked for breaking the law.

“Oh! You got treats too?”

“Yeah, they offered them for free,” Chan lies casually, busying himself with taking out a big plate for the watermelon. 

The next second, Jisung smacks Chan’s ass hard enough to make him almost drop the plate before he runs off to the living room. “Berry, look what Chan got you!” he shouts with snacks in hand.

Chan smiles to himself and takes out a knife. 

For the watermelon, of course.

  
  
  


**_Berry Is Cute Even When He Kills His Toys (and my husband is the cutest human alive)_ **

_ 199,994 views _

**Author's Note:**

> Chan is slowly warming up to Berry


End file.
